The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A CMC body may be used within a turbine section of a gas turbine engine to allow higher operating temperatures within the turbine section. In some examples, the CMC body may be a CMC vane or a CMC blade, which is subjected to mechanical stress such as aerodynamic and centrifugal load, and which is subjected to a thermal load. A CMC material is vulnerable to mechanical distress under excessive mechanical loading. Furthermore, components operating within a gas turbine engine for extended time periods are vulnerable to creep rupture. Therefore, a CMC body which is designed to tolerate high stress mechanical conditions over a long period of time is desirable.